Known dispensers comprise a cylinder that defines a chamber serving to receive said fluid. The cylinder is closed at a first end by a piston suitable for sliding inside said cylinder and at a second end by a cap. The cap is mounted to move in rotation relative to the cylinder between an open position and a closed position. Said dispenser further comprises locking means in order to prevent the piston from being pushed into said cylinder accidentally, which could cause said fluid to be expelled from said chamber if the cap happens to be in an open position at that time.
Such a dispenser is described in particular in Document FR 2 826 245.
In that document, the second end of the cylinder has at least a top wall portion which is perpendicular to the axis of the cylinder and in which an orifice is provided that is situated offset from the axis of rotation of the cap, and the cap has a wall portion adapted to bear against said orifice for closing it off, said wall portion having a bore leading to the outside of said cap and suitable for co-operating with said orifice. Thus, said cap is adapted to be driven in rotation so as to cause the bore to coincide with said orifice for the purpose of extracting said fluid.
In addition, the cylinder is provided with a removable skirt forming the locking means, said skirt being extended around said piston to its base so as to prevent the piston from being pushed into the cylinder inadvertently.
However, those locking means do not make it possible either to prevent the cap from being driven into said open position, at least before the dispenser is used for the first time, or to prevent the piston from being pushed in completely, it being easy for the piston to be actuated under the skirt.